A Personal Memento
by MLyn1990
Summary: Throughout Zuko's banishment, he carried a small, but precious memento with him. Maiko.


**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The Last Air Bender and its character's all belong to their creators and Nickelodeon.

'_**A Personal Memento**_'

* * *

It was unbecoming for a family of high prestige to walk, even when the destination was just across the street.

Mai was the last to step out of the carriage, leaving a servant to close the carriage behind her. She silently held onto her mother's hand as the family walk up the steps leading to the palace doors.

"Now, Mai," Mai looked up to her mother, obediently waiting her for routine lecture, "This is a very important for your father-"

She watched quietly as her mother's index finger danced mere inches from her face. Remember your father's political career, noble family, be respectful; most importantly, obedience. It's nothing Mai hadn't already heard since the day she was able to comprehend speech. She knew her role as the nobleman's daughter- stay out of her parent's way and don't dare make trouble.

Though, this day was supposed to be different from the other palace balls she was obligated to attend. Yes, different indeed. This was the newly crowned Fire Lord's Inauguration Ball. The entire capital was to attend. Of course, her father thought this was perfect opportunity to get behind the good graces of the new Fire Lord, himself. As if he didn't have an advantage over the other up and coming politicians already. Mai's father was the only politician whose daughter was '_best friends_' with the Fire Lord's daughter, Princess of the entire Fire Nation.

Though, that friendship came at a high price. Mai was pushed to tolerate the Princess's idea of '_fun_'. Meaning, she usually came home with her hair ribbons slightly burnt or mud on her expensive clothing. It was only a few days ago when she came home, soaking wet. This was her role as a politician's daughter.

"So, remember to behave yourself. Is that understood, Mai?" her mother finished.

"I understand, mother."

* * *

These events were hardly amusing to a young child. It was all politics rather than a celebration. Servants walked around, either serving the finest of Fire Nation cuisine or tending to guests. The older Noblemen discussed politics or business with each other. Some discussed world events and praising the armies for the latest seize of another Earth Kingdom colony. The women were talking about fashion and the latest gossip in the capital. There was music in the background, but hardly anyone dancing.

'What a drag…' Was something Mai would have said out loud, but not today. Today, she was to play the part as the perfect daughter for a noble and political family. So, she simply stood by herself, careful not to get in anyone's way.

"Maiiiiii!!"

Before Mai could react to the sound of her name being called, she was felt small arms clamp around her in an adoring hug; accompanied by a gleeful squeal, "Ugh, hello, Ty Lee."

Her cheerful friend released her from the hug and smiled, "Azula sent me to look for you, so I did, now I found you, and we can go meet up with her."

Mai gave a quick glance to her parents, who were busy talking with another couple, "Ok, let's go."

The two girls walked across the crowded ball room, careful to excuse themselves politely to adults until they met up with the Princess. Azula, dressed in the royal white and gold garb, was surrounded by the other children who came. Just small chit chat or the occasional fawning over, as expected with someone of her high status. Azula spotted the girls and rudely pushed her way through.

Ty Lee literally bounced over to her and beamed, "See, I found her!"

"Yeah yeah, go reward yourself with a fruit tart or something." Azula rolled her eyes. Ty Lee, as always, did as the Princess ordered and waltzed over to the dessert table.

Mai bowed politely, "Good evening, Princess Azula."

"Honestly, Mai, quit with the noble act." Azula smirked, "Your parents are way over there. No need for formalities." By then, Ty Lee returned with bundles of desserts in her arms. Azula helped herself to one of the plates, popping a piece of rich chocolate in her mouth. "Come, this bores me."

With that, the three girls, plus some other of Azula's fawning entourage retreated from the ball room and began to roam around the rest of the palace.

"You must be super excited, right Azula?!" Ty Lee remarked, "I mean, your dad's running the whole country!"

Azula sneered, "Better him than that old deceased coot of a grandfather or my worthless uncle."

_Ouch_. Mai used to fear the now deceased Lord Azulon. Pretty much everyone did. Still, even since he passed, no one dared speak ill of him. And though Mai had only met General Iroh of few times, he was quite pleasant with her. She never understood why Azula had such bitter feelings against him. Despite giving up his campaign over Ba Sing Se, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for his loss of his only son. She met the late Prince Lu Ten on a few occasions. He bore the same genuine warmth as his father and was quite likable.

Azula continued, "Now that my father's in power, the whole world will know the true power of the fire nation."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah, Fire Nation is the best!"

"Your dad is gonna be the best Fire Lord ever."

Mai rolled her eyes at their pathetic attempts at winning the Princess's favor.

"Still… it's too bad your mom disappeared." Ty Lee said sympathetically. She was followed by a tirade of, 'I'm sorry' or other empathetic comments.

"You seem to be taking it pretty well?" Mai noticed. Others grew quiet.

She knew Azula's thoughts of her mother. How much is irritated her when Princess Ursa lectured her about her attitude or berated her cruel nature. She knew her mother favored her older brother, Zuko, over Azula. She would never admit it, but it always bothered her. Princess Ursa was well liked by the people. She was adored by her beauty and kindness. So, when news of her disappearance occurred so soon after the death of Lord Azulon and the coronation of her husband as Fire Lord, it created juicy gossip throughout the nation.

Azula stopped, "Well, it's no use sobbing over it. She's gone and that's that." With that, she continued on.

Mai frowned, ever so slightly. She was one of Azula's best friend's, but that attitude of hers never truly set well with her. She only tolerated it, in her mother's words, '_to benefit her father's career_.'

"Maybe someone should tell your brother that."

"Yeah, the mama's boy has been moping all day."

Azula scoffed, "Tell me about it. I'm the one that has to live with him."

Laughter erupted.

Mai looked aside, "How… how is Zuko?"

Azula's laughter ceased. She looked over to her and raised an eyebrow, "Why the concern? I thought you were still mad at him for knocking you over in the fountain." Ty Lee snickered and gave Mai an all knowing smile.

"It's nothing! I just haven't seen him around lately." Honestly, she wasn't mad at him. She knew quite well that it was an accident. She understood that she and Zuko were pawns for Azula's amusement.

"He's been around. Taking it like the wimp he is." More laughter erupted with Azula's drowning out most.

Mai followed, but only out of politeness and obligation.

* * *

About the majority of the night followed the same procedure. Azula would lead the group around as the other children would fight for the Princess's attention. Ty Lee would also fight off the attention she normally received from a few boys, and Mai would sigh every now and then.

They were walking past the gardens. Usually the doors leading to the gardens would be closed, but Mai noticed one was slightly open. As they walked past, Mai looked outside.

It looked rather empty with the exception of several fireflies dancing across the air. Far off, Mai could see a figure of a child sitting by the pond. She looked over the group. No one would notice she was gone. They already were about to turn the corner into another hall. So Mai slipped out and quietly walked across the gardens to see who the figure was.

* * *

Zuko never liked these parties. They were always boring. Nothing children his age would find interesting. Normally, he would be off with his friends, running through the gardens, practicing their fire bending, even if this wasn't the occasion to do so. That, or his mother would be walking with him, making little jokes about a few of the noblemen, making him dance with his sister or other girls… anything to make him have some fun.

To him, even with the celebration of his family rising into power, he found little to celebrate. He looked over to the mother turtleduck guiding her turtleducklings across the pond. He hugged his knees tighter.

She had only been gone a day, but her absence seemed forever to him.

* * *

Mai hid behind a nearby tree. Her face flushed when she realized who the figure was. 'Of course it was Zuko.'

She bit her lip. She shouldn't have been surprised, but, honestly, she was hoping not to see him. She hadn't seen him since he landed on top of her in the fountain.

She contemplated whether to say a quick 'hello' to the Prince or just sneak back to Azula and Ty Lee. The palace was huge. Even in the short time elapsed; Azula, Ty Lee, and the rest would have been somewhere else by now. Maybe they went back to the ballroom? If Mai wasn't there with them, she might get in trouble with her mother for straying away from the Princess.

Mai thought it was best to just head back and find her companions. The Prince looked deep in thought anyways. It would've been rude to interrupt him. '_Don't be a bother to anyone, Mai_.' Those were familiar words from her mother. She carefully tried to sneak away, careful not to alarm the Prince.

'_Remember to remain quiet unless spoken to, Mai._'

"Eeppp!"

* * *

Zuko turned around sharply as he heard someone yelp from behind a tree, "Who's there?!" He scrambled to his feet and went to see.

He saw a young girl scrambling up and dusting her dress up. "Are you ok?"

The girl flinched, spun around quickly, and gave a polite bow, "G-good evening, Prince Zuko. I didn't mean to bother you…" she stammered.

Zuko blinked. He easily recognized the voice and that distinctive hairstyle, "Mai?"

She stood straight, her face flushed from embarrassment. "H-hello, Zuko…"

The two stood in silence. They hadn't spoken since the fountain incident. As much as Mai was embarrassed from it, Zuko was even more. Truth be known, Zuko felt so dumb when Azula tricked him into knocking them both over.

Zuko felt his face become warm, he never really apologized for it. After it happened, he just stormed off, claiming girls were crazy. "Um… are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern."

More silence. You could hear the croaking of the fire toads and quaking from the turtleducks.

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with Azula?" he asked.

Mai looked down. Why was she here again? "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at the ball?" _Pretty bold, Mai._

Zuko frowned, "I was bored."

"Me too."

They met each other's gaze and politely smiled. They didn't know why, but the both of them started softly laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Mai asked in-between her rare giggles.

"I don't know." Really he didn't know. He just felt the need to. The laughter died down, "I guess we can be bored together."

* * *

Some time had passed. They spent the remainder of the night just talking about little things; their interests, school, friends, etc. They watched as the turtleducks waddled from across the pond, fire toads leaped from lilypad to lilypad, and the koi fish swam.

"Sorry."

Mai looked at him, confused, "About what?"

"You know, for knocking you in the fountain. I'm sorry about that." Zuko apologized.

She looked down onto the reflection of the moon on the pond, "You don't have to. If you didn't, my hair probably would have caught on fire."

Zuko laughed, "Hey, check this out!" Zuko bent down, grabbed a small pebble, threw it, and it skipped six times before it sunk into the pond; making it half way across. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "My Uncle taught me."

Mai smirked, "I see." She bent down, grabbed a pebble, and flung her wrist as she released it. The pebble skipped across the pond; farther than Zuko's pebble.

He chuckled, "Show off." He reached inside his shirt and took out a small cloth. He bent down, grabbed another pebble, and wrapped it around the pebble. "Watch this!" Zuko threw the wrapped pebble, but as he did, he lit it on fire with his bending.

They watched it as the flamed rock skipped across the pond before it eventually sunk into the water and the flame disappeared. "Mine still went longer." Mai pointed out.

The two laughed. Mai went down to grab another pebble to skip, still laughing. "I've never heard you laugh like this before."

Mai had the pebble in her hand, as she stood back up, "Huh?"

"Well… whenever I see you around, you always looked bored and never said that much. You don't really look like you're having fun." Zuko paused and continued, "And, when you do laugh, it doesn't sound… like when you just did."

Mai felt awkward. She didn't even know what to say. "I…"

"I like seeing this side of you." Mai's eyes grew wide, "You finally seem to be enjoying yourself."

She smiled, "Thank you." She felt her cheeks become hot.

Another awkward silence; Zuko rubbed the back of his neck again, he was blushing also. Mai began to fiddle with the pebble she still held in her hands.

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"The rock," She held the rock in her left hand, "Look at its shape?"

He leaned forward and looked, "Yeah, you're right! It's like a heart… kinda lopsided though."

Mai gave him a look and was about to give a retort, but…

"Having fun, Mai?"

Both turned their heads and saw Azula and Ty Lee standing a few feet away from them. Ty Lee had a cheeky smile on her face, "Aw, Azula. Don't they look, like, totally adorable?"

Azula smirked, "Quite."

Zuko scowled, "What do you want, Azula."

The Princess strolled towards them, Ty Lee not far behind. "Mai's mother is looking for her. She was wondering why she wasn't with Ty Lee and I." She stated, glancing over at Mai.

Mai fidgeted uncomfortable. She would be expecting another scowling tonight… or maybe worse.

"Well, she was with me. We were doing nothing wrong." Zuko defended.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I know. I'm sure Mai's mother planning the wedding as we speak, in her head."

"Ohhhhh… That would make Mai a princess! Like your mom was, Azula. That means Mai be the next Fire Lady when Zuko becomes the next Fire Lord-" Ty Lee interrupted. Azula gave Ty Lee a chilling look that made her instantly recoil. She looked away and held her hands behind her back.

Azula brought her gaze back to Mai. "_Maybe she will be like mother…_" Her voice was eerie and unpleasant. Mai bit her lower lip.

"Azula stop it!" Mentioning mother plucked the wrong string in Zuko, "Stop being such a jerk to your friends."

"Oh? What are you going to do about it, dear older brother?" Azula glared.

"Children!"

All four kids looked over to the familiar voice. Iroh was waving at them from the entrance back into the palace. "Come now! The Fire Lord is about to address the guests. Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, all members of the royal family must be present at his side. Come now, children."

The kids looked at each other and walked towards Iroh. Ty Lee toddled ahead of the pack, Mai at the end, nearest Zuko. She noticed Azula glanced at her from ahead; almost looking like she was telling her, '_I'll deal with you later._'

She sighed heavily and tucking the pebble in her robes.

'_Show absolute respect for the royal family, Mai._'

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Is everyone enjoying their Avatar week? I know I am! There will be a part 2 and I think that's it. It's kinda hard writing Mai as a child. The only thing we know was that she had to be an obedient daughter. I wanted to explore the psyche of Mai at that age and growing up with a controlling mother, a manipulating 'friend', and having a crush on the Prince. In the sidelines, we have young Zuko dealing with the sudden loss of his mother and maybe a budding crush his sister's friend. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
